A Boy's Best Friend
by Psychoghost
Summary: "I'm Quirkless though!" The students and teachers of UA stared at the monster destroying literally everything in its path. They turned back to him. "But I am!" A Primate Murder fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all. Welcome to my newest story. If you are all familiar with me, then you would know that I am that crazy guy who likes to write fanfiction about the Beast's of Humanity from FGO. This one featuring Primate Murder, or Fou, (thank you people who voted) crossed over with My Hero Aca. To be honest, it was either between my hero, fairy tail and pokemon. One last thing, due to the fact that the only thing really known about Primate Murder's powers is that he is like Arcueid on steroids, I will be improvising a lot. (thanks reviewers for your advice) right onto the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. PS: The first part is dark, just saying.**

**Edit: Thank you to all the people who pointed out about Nezu. That was a mistake on my part.**

Izuku Midoriya, known as Deku by his 'friends' (Bullies), was not having a good day. Scratch that, this was probably the worst day of his life. First Kacchan destroyed his hero notes, and told him to go jump off a roof. Then he got assaulted by a villain, and was saved by All Might, the number one hero. Who then crushed Midoriya's dreams. And when the exact same villain assaulted Kacchan, he worked up his courage to finally save someone and fulfill his dream of becoming a hero. And almost died as a result, making the situation actively worse. All MIght saved the day, thankfully, but Deku was rightfully scolded for being so stupid.

All that led to here, walking through the small patch of woods next to the local park before he went home. Izuku liked to come here every now and then whenever he was feeling down in the dumps (which as a Quirkless, was quite often). These woods helped clear his mind, and help him escape from the cold reality that he would never attain his dream. That Kacchan, his mother, All Might, and everyone else were just telling him the cold truth. That no matter how hard he tried, he was just a worthless piece of garbage.

Kacchan said to throw himself off a roof, that no one would miss him. Maybe he had a point- "F-Fou?"

Deku was shaken out of his thought by a pained groan. He looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. He paused, waiting for whatever made that sound to do so again.

"F-fou?" There it was, behind a small tree. He quickly peeked around it and saw a strange creature lying there. It looked like a small squirrel, but its fur was pure white and was the fluffiest thing he has ever seen. Unfortunately, the fluff effect was kind of ruined by its injured front leg, which looked like someone dragged a knife right down the limb, leaving a long and painful gash. Izuku felt nauseous just looking at it.

"Are you okay!?" Izuku shouted before he could stop himself. Not only did he just shout at an injured animal and expected a reply, it was quite obviously not okay.

As he was kicking himself even more than usual over his stupidity, the squirrel froze and turned to look at him. It locked eyes with him, and Deku froze. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was in more danger than he has ever been before. Even more than when that villain attacked him just a few hours ago. He didn't know why, but he instinctively knew that a single wrong move, and he was dead.

Trying to control his bladder, he broke eye contact with the creature, and looked around. Was some unknown quirk causing this? Did the villain have any friends, and they wanted revenge on him? No that wouldn't make any sense, they would have attacked him by now, and this squirrel seemed to be just fine. Is this some sort of trap then? A sort of bounded field quirk that a villain would use to guard against anyone who intruded in his lair? No, that makes no sense. The villain would have found him and taken him down by now.

On and on his mind went, never considering that maybe the squirrel was the one emitting the fear aura, and that it was getting really annoyed at being ignored. In Izuku's defense, only humans (with one exception) were able to use quirks, so wild animals using quirks was completely foreign to him.

The squirrel watched in fascination as Izuku completely zoned out of situation and fell into deep muttering. The squirrel wasn't too sure how to feel about all of this. On one paw, it was in pain and a human was sort of disrespecting it by completely ignoring it and its gaze. On the other paw, what the human was whispering was surprisingly insightful. It was running through several scenarios, and disproving them a second later. If the squirrel left the human to its own devices, it might solve the riddle of what is standing before him.

Eventually the squirrel decided enough was enough, and let out a loud "Fou!" causing Izuku to jump at the sudden sound. He blushed in embarrassment and bowed his head while shouting "I'm sorry!" The squirrel sweat dropped, feeling slightly guilty at startling the human.

"Kyu." It said, hoping to get the boy to raise his head, and just leave. Ok, the boy was slowly raising its head, that's good. Now he is coming closer, not so good.

Izuku sighed in embarrassment as he was snapped out of his bad habit. He liked analyzing things, and that lead to many embarrassing moments, especially when it was one of his (many) bullies that caught him in that state. He would become completely oblivious to the world, so naturally they would prank him in some way.

Shaking his head out of his depressing thoughts, he kneeled down to get a better look at the squirrel's injury. He blinked in surprise. The wound was still a nasty thing, and he had to actively suppress his nausea, but if he didn't know any better, the wound was a hell of a lot deeper before. He shook his head, and reached out and picked up the squirrel.

The squirrel froze and struggled. Izuku held onto it tightly, making sure it wouldn't hurt itself. He couldn't just leave it out here to die. With a wound like that, literally anything could kill it. His mind made up, he turned around and started running out of the forest. As soon as he reached home, he would ask his mother to call a vet.

This was not going according to the squirrel's plan, like at all. It was supposed to be laying low for awhile, having finally escaped from the cage placed on it by Alaya. So what if it was injured in the escape, give it a few hours and it will be fine. As long as it made itself non threatening to the bulk of humanity, then it can stay hidden.

And It's not like it hated humans, or anything like that, it just followed the desires of man. To always overcome each other, such behavior empowered it and attracted it. The earth always pointed out the best places to attack, and so it would fight as mankind wishes to. But this boy did not wish battle, instead he just wished to help. And even with its glare, this form couldn't do anything more, especially with how drained it was from the escape. Seriously, this all started with that bastard cock wizard showing him those visions. Fuck that guy.

The squirrel sighed, and gave up its struggle. It would let the boy help it, and after it sees that it is not necessary, the human will throw it away. Then it would be able to hide out, and hunt down that fucker. With the planet oddly quiet, it could do whatever it wished.

As Izuku called a cab to rush home, the squirrel laid its head down on his shoulder. This small detour would mean nothing in the end. Then Izuku started rubbing it _right behind the ears._

The Primate Murder lost all thought as its world fell into bliss.

Linebreak

"Izuku, I don't see why you are so worried. It's just a small cut." A short plump woman said to her panicking son. She finished wrapping a small bandage around the ball of fluff, and shot a smile at her son.

"See, good as new."

The squirrel let out a small "Fou" and stretched itself out, like a cat. Inko Midoriya instinctively rubbed its head. It was the cutest thing, second only to her son's relieved smile. It helped relieve the intense stress she felt today.

The reality of the stress was that Inko was worried sick today, mainly because she saw her son on the news. The news anchor wasted no time in explaining how All MIght saved some idiot kid who rushed into save his friend from a villain attack. He also made sure to add that in a situation like that, it is best to just let the pro heros do their thing, and any parent who let their kid do something like that is just irresponsible.

Of course, Inko wanted to hear her son's side of the story, but seeing the sadness behind his eyes, and the trembling in his hands, she knew now was not the time. Something had shaken him, more than usual. He would have confided in her if it was the villain, but he wasn't. And worst of all was that he was barely holding it together. The fact that he exaggerated how badly the poor thing was hurt only emphasized that. Her son was hurting, and there was nothing she could do. Inko wanted to cry.

To add insult to injury, her son was quirkless, and in a world where everyone was special, even her, being quirkless was a death sentence. Quirkless were the ones picked on and outcasted by society. They were the last ones to get a job, and they had the highest suicide rate globally. Society wouldn't change this, mainly because there was nothing they could do to accommodate them. They were ordinary, and it was only natural that the extraordinary outpaced them in everything. It made Inko sick to her stomach.

Izuku needed something to take the edge off, something to distract him from the world. She looked down at the squirrel that was obediently letting itself be pet, and at Izuku's smile. She suddenly had an idea.

Izuku shook his head "Sorry mom, I was sure that it was hurt way worse than this."

"Its alright Izuku, you just saw how hurt it was and you panicked. Don't worry it's fine." She smiled at her son's kind heart. Time to put her plan into motion.

She looked down at the little creature and said "Still, I don't think we should let it go out to the wild, at least not yet. With how its leg was, it must hurt every time it put weight on it."

Her son's eyes widened at her words and he nodded in agreement. He seemed to think for a moment and said "Should we keep it? It seems comfortable with us, and I don't want it locked up in a cage somewhere till it's released."

There it was, her son's kind heart. She nodded her head in agreement "I don't mind if you keep it, Izuku. If it seems like the cut is actually serious, then we will run right over to the vet. I know enough about taking care of small animals that he should be fine."

Izuku's eyes lit up, and he picked up the little thing in his arms. It looked him in the eye, tilting its head in curiosity. Izuku smiled so brightly, that the room was dim by comparison. "Did you hear that little guy, we will be taking care of you for now. At least until you're all better."

Huh, if she didn't know any better, she would say that the creature's mouth dropped open. It seemed to have a sort of look in its eye that said 'THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!'

Before she can contemplate any further, a ding went off from her oven. She quickly ran over, and pulled out a tray of piping hot cookies. Izuku reached out and took two. He smiled and handed one over to the squirrel.

"Here Fou, want a cookie?"

The creature tilted its head at the name, before nodding and taking a tentative nibble out of the cookie. One second later, the sweet was gone, and there were crumbs everywhere.

Linebreak

Primate Murder stood on the windowsill of Izuku's room, looking at the moon. Izuku was currently sleeping in his bed. It was not an easy night for the boy. He went through several phases of anguish, from crying to tearing up his notebooks, to muttering that he only wanted to be a hero over and over again. It was only when he gave him a small lick on the face that the boy finally calmed down.

Primate Murder turned its head away from the moon and looked at the boy. Still no envy, still no hatred. Only sadness. It sighed and hopped onto the boy's chest. The boy helped him when he clearly didn't have to, bathing him and feeding him food that was clearly not meant for him. And most importantly, he named the Primate Murder.

Fou looked at the young human who showed him more kindness than any other creature of this world, and let out a small sigh. The boy was a fool, but an innocent one. From what he understood, the dream that the boy possessed was an impossible one, and something that the Primate Murder shouldn't lower itself to watch. But it couldn't leave now, not after everything that was done to help. It has decided, it will stay a few more days, and watch over the boy. At least until he was feeling better.

Fou nodded to itself, and put its head down, falling to sleep. As it slept, it dreamed of non-existent battles, of two humans who fought against the impossible. And of a sacrifice that was made to preserve something beautiful.

**A/N: Well that was something. Lets answer some questions: 1) This is not the Fou of FGO, it is a free version of the Primate Murder that was influenced by Merlin. His personality is different as a result. 2) The chances of Chaldea appearing in this story is most likely not happening. 3) This is not a oneshot. Shocker right? It will be continued later on. However, internet problems have been occurring recently so stay tuned. **

**Also, I will try to make this a little bit more lighthearted, because depressed Deku makes everyone sad. Alright, I wish you all a peace out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am blown away with the response. Seriously, it is insane. Also, I fixed that thing about Nezu. In my defense...I have nothing. And that new MHA abridged is hilarious and depressing. Onto the reveiws!**

**Aigloss1: The plan is to rotate, one gets a chapter then the other and so on. Keeps my creativity up and stops from being bored of a story**

**Guest: Artistic liberty on my part. I wanted to use a term to properly convey what it is to the audience. Bounded field made sense at the time…**

**The Man: I just recommend you know what Primate Murder is and what he did in the first arc of FGO. You should be fine after that.**

**Alright that is as many as I can get to. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is a fan created fiction. And a special thanks to MegaElite for Betaing**

Izuku Midoriya slowly opened his eyes. He had a very unpleasant night, filled with dreams of the villain and All Might's rejection. He felt himself tear up slightly and lightly slapped himself on the cheeks. He needed to get up and get ready for school. He needed to get good grades if UA will...Oh right.

A-Anyway, he needs to get up for school. With that thought, he slowly sat up, frowning as he felt something fall on his lap. What the-"FOU!"

An angry ball of fluff was currently glaring at him. It seemed to have been jolted awake from a very deep and comfortable sleep. Izuku gulped and scratched his head, cheeks blushing in embarrassment. "I-Im so sorry Fou!" Izuku said, bowing his head in shame. "I didn't realize you were sleeping on me!"

Fou just stared at his bowed head, and let out a sigh, before hopping off of him and jumping onto his desk. It let out a "Kyu" and put its head down. It seemed like it was going back to sleep. Izuku guessed that means he was forgiven. And after muttering one more apology, he headed to the bathroom to wash up.

While he was gone, Fou opened its eyes and hopped back onto the bed. It wasn't as comfortable as Izuku, but this beat the forest floor any day of the week.

Linebreak

Izuku sighed sadly as he slowly walked to school. Even with changing Fou's bandages and having breakfast with his mom (Fou disappeared somewhere), he still had plenty of time to get to school. Normally, he would spend this time going over his notes, or trying to find a crime and see the hero's do their thing. But now, he had no motivation.

He wanted to be a hero, but All Might told him not to. Maybe he should give the police a try. Would they even accept a Quirkless? Izuku doubted it. No one accepted Quirkless, they were completely useless. Why hire a Quirkless, when you can hire someone with the exact Quirk needed for the job? It was just more efficient. And Izuku's analytic brain made sure to point it out in very specific detail.

Well, what should he do now? He wanted to help people, because that was what All Might did. He wanted to be a hero, because his idol was one. And honestly, he liked helping others. It felt good to him. When he ran to save Kacchan, it felt really good to finally be of use.

But he wasn't of use, he was just a useless- "Kyu."

Izuku jumped about 10 feet into the air, looking around for the oddly familiar sound. He paused, and slowly opened up his school bag. A pair of violet eyes stared right back at him. The small squirrel let out a squeak and climbed out of the bag and onto his shoulder, where it laid its head.

Izuku could only stare, before he reached out and picked up the little thing in his hands and stared at it. It blinked at him curiously, and let out an innocent "Fou?" It knew what it did, Izuku was sure of it. He was already too close to the school to turn back and go home. And his school didn't allow pets.

As he contemplated silently, he swore that the little thing was smirking at his dilemma. Why did it even want to go to Izuku's slice of hell in the first place? He shook his head and sighed, sending a small glare at the ball of fluff.

It sent him a sad puppy eyed look, and he broke immediately, petting it on the head. Fou let out a victorious "Kyu!" as it fell into bliss. Izuku's hands were magic.

Linebreak

Fou POV

Fou was not having a fun time. Why he decided to hide in Izuku's bag was a mystery to himself. Oh who was he kidding, the boy was a wreck. He has seen that type of look on enough humans to know what that sort of expression meant.

The Primate Murder rested his head on Izuku's shoulder while he watched him and his emotions. As a monster who fed on the conflict of man, he was able to feel emotions emitted from humans. In this form his senses were dulled, but such strong despair was rather easy for him. So he watched as the despair and trepidation built up as the boy approached his school.

The boy turned to him and said "Listen, my school doesn't allow pets, can you hide in my bag?"

Fou nodded his head and jumped into the cramped bag. He better get another cookie for this! He curled up into a ball and listened to Izuku's sigh of relief. And so the journey continued.

Fou closed his eyes, hoping to be able to sleep a little bit more, when suddenly he jolted up slightly. Conflict and envy filled this place. Human conflict and Envy, two things that came from human need to compare each other, left a mark on the world. A sort of spiritual residue, for lack of a better term. The stronger the conflict, the stronger the residue. The Primate Murder specifically absorbed this residue, amplified it and devoured it, leaving him with a pretty much endless supply of power.

He can resist absorbing any of it, but why would he? His power was empty, so empty that this cut was healing far too slowly. He let himself absorb the residue, and felt his power skyrocket. A mere drop in the ocean, but the cut was already gone. No scar could be seen. If he wanted to, he could even take on a weakened version of his true self. Cause a small stir, destroy the school, creating conflict for him to feed on and continue the fight.

It was tempting, but no. He was supposed to be hiding, and the boy would be hurt. The Primate Murder has not repaid the boy yet. That kindness...the food...the bed...The boy still hurt. His dream and hope were crushed by something, and the Primate Murder didn't know what caused it.

Whether he helped the boy was still a question for later, but he will stay with him. He needn't worry about power or food any longer. But, to leave now would certainly destroy the boy. No, he will stay. For now.

With those thoughts, the Primate Murder continued to feed, his fur glowing with power, and a small violet and blue corona surrounding it. He felt his claws sharpen along with his teeth, and he had to actively suppress growing. This may be harder than he thought. How do you suppress something that was as natural as breathing?

That is how Fou occupied his time in the bag during lectures, listening in to how Izuku felt during the day and feeding on the conflict of the school. In a school filled with superpowers, and a lot of jealous kids, he was snacking for quite a while. But then something caught its attention.

It heard a voice call out to Izuku "Hey Deku! Still want to be a hero!?"

Who's Deku? And why did the trepidation from Izuku just increase tenfold. It heard Izuku turn around and whisper "Hello, Soji...I see Kacchan isn't with you…"

It heard a snigger and a loud "Katsuki has more important things to do then to deal with Quirkless wannabes like you, Deku. So answer the question, do you want to still be a hero or not?"

A whimper and a small "Well...I…"

A snort. "See what I mean guys, just delusional. Saw him on the news, ran right in front of a villain. How about you be our hero, and get killed by a villain so we don't have to see you again. It would really help us out."

A loud chuckle, and when Izuku remained silent, they left him alone. Fou peaked out of the bag, seeing that the classroom was empty besides Izuku, who had his head down. He wasn't crying, but any moron could see he was hurting bad. Fou climbed up onto his shoulder, and licked his cheek softly. Izuku turned towards him, and let out a shaky smile.

He said "Don't worry Fou, it's not as bad as usual. Kacchan is usually a lot worse."

Fou hopped onto the desk, and let out a small "Fou, Fou, Fou."

Izuku reached out and pet his head, letting out a small sigh as he distracted himself with the task. He stood up, and causing Fou to shift slightly. "Let's go eat something, Fou."

Linebreak

Fou waved his tail giddily as he ate some of the cookies Izuku brought from home. Truly, humans have advanced tremendously since the last time he had wandered the earth. Or maybe it was just to use to the taste of rubble and death. Hard to say.

As he ate, he listened to Izuku tell his story. Fou learned of what Quirks were and what Izuku was, and how he wanted to be a hero. He listened to how Izuku went on and on about his favorite hero, a human named All Might. Weird name.

Fou also listened to how Izuku lost his dream of becoming a hero, thanks to All Might crushing it. He wasn't surprising that Izuku would lose his dream, it was an unrealistic one. But now Fou understood how important it was to the boy. A small dream of a naive child, who wanted to make the world a better place.

Unbidden, flashes of a young pink haired human who had an innocent smile appeared before its eyes. He saw the human enjoy life, learning all it could, and eventually fulfilling her dream. And it also saw one other human. A human who stood agaisnt annihlation, and extiction. A human who was nothing special, just ordinary. It had no real dream, but kept on fighting anyway. Eventually, a dream was crafted. To be happy with the ones it loved. That dream was crushed brutally, but it was saved by Fou, the one who was not the Primate Murder.

These humans would get along beautifully. The boy here reminded him of those visions. A dream brutally crushed, with no hope of salvaging it. But here he was, able to help. He understood humans as enemies who must be fought. That was how he was controlled by the earth, he was just pointed to the enemy. But this boy disproved that. He was no enemy, but a friend. Someone to help one that needs it. The bandages were proof of that.

Should he help him? It was so tempting to walk away. He owed the human for its kindness, but to go this far would be absurd. But, the visions tempted it. He could see something different, something beautiful. And he could see what his other self saw that made him willing to give up his life.

Most importantly though, the boy helped him. Not even the earth helped Primate Mirder when it was trapped by Alaya. It had to escape on its own, without direction. This boy did so much for him already, in just the short time he knew him.

It sighed, looking at Izuku as he slowly munched on his sandwich. He found a way to repay him. But it wondered if Izuku will even take him up on its offer? Fou was a monster, whose true form has sent humans to their deaths just by its appearance.

Hopefully he was making the right choice here. He has never been betrayed before, and he did not want to experience such a feeling.

Fou hummed to himself, and looked down at his bandages. The boy will see that he is healed, and will attempt to return him back to that small forest. He will reveal itself then.

Linebreak

3 days later

Izuku sighed softly as he slowly walked to the park. Fou was currently curled up on top of his head, sleeping. Honestly, Izuku should have done this a few days ago, when he undid Fou's bandages, only to stare in shock when he saw the cut was gone.

He knew he should have immediately went to the forest and dropped him off, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Fou has really helped him the past few days. He made everything bearble. He didn't care that he was Quirkless, he didn't care that he was a socially awkward nerd. No, he just liked him for who he was.

Whenever he needed to rant about something, or just hang onto someone, Fou was there. He listened to him, and always had little responses that cheered him up. He can honestly say that they have grown really close the past few days. Closer than Kacchan, actually.

Honestly, Izuku knew he was projecting onto the little animal. He may be well behaved for a wild critter, but there was no way it actually understood him. The little thing did not deserve to be kept away from its home, squeezed half to death every time he had an emotional crisis. He needed to do this, for Fou's sake.

He smiled sadly as he entered the small patch of woods, filled with young trees. He sighed as he reached the spot where he found Fou, and reached up and shook the little thing awake.

Fou blinked slightly, letting out a small "Fou?" and crawled down onto Izuku's shoulder. It looked into Izuku's eyes, and Midoriya felt tears slowly roll down his cheeks. He picked up Fou, and placed him on the floor. He wiped away his tears.

"Thank you, Fou. You-You-"

He couldn't do this. Fou let out a small "Kyu." and hopped onto him, climbing up to his face and licked away his tears. He stared down at its violet eyes, and broke down even harder. Fou hopped down and sat in front of him, letting him cry it all out. When he finally finished, he smiled gratefully. He could only let out a small whisper of "Thank you, for everything."

He slowly stood up, trembling all the while. He turned around, and slowly walked away. Before he could get a few steps, he heard a loud "Fou!". He paused and turned around. He looked back in surprise. The small creature was staring at him. But that wasn't what was surprising. It was the glow surrounding it. A white, violet glow. Izuku looked on, mesmerized. In the back of his mind, he could feel himself panic.

He didn't know why, but something about that aura was terrifying. But he suppressed it. He refused to run, and just watched as the aura intensified. He felt the wind whip around him, and forest floor flashed as plants grew instantaneously. The trees seemed to grow stronger and older in an instant. He saw this all out of the corner of his eye, mainly because the aura finally cleared.

What emerged was a wolf, just as big as Izuku, but rippling with muscles. Its fur was pure white, but surrounding it was a field of starry violet. Its eyes glowed with a malicious amber, and as it stretched out its body, he watched as the earth surged underneath it with life. Flower bloomed and died in an instant, trees grew and shrank at random, and the soil seemed to turn to mud and back to soil. Then it locked eyes with him.

Izuku felt his heart stop. He couldn't breath. Then it took a step closer to him. He felt the ground underneath him shift, and he fell to his knees. Another step, and his mind went into overdrive, trying to rationalize it away. The creature obviously had a quirk, but no quirk was this powerful. But maybe-! His mind halted as the creature took another step closer. It was so close, he could see some of the teeth poking out of its mouth, and the claws that left deep furrows in the earth. His mind noted how the violet aura seemed to fade the closer it got to him.

One more step and it was right in front of him. He couldn't do a thing, and he was probably going to pass out. He closed his eyes, terrified. This was it, he was going to be eaten. Suddenly he felt something wet run across his face.

The wolf was licking him. He opened his eyes, and with a gulp hs whispered "Fou, is that you?"

The beast stared at him, and nodded. Izuku felt his shoulders slump and he fell onto the wolf. He hugged it, whispering "Please don't scare me like that."

He felt the wolf shrug apologetically as he buried his face into its pure white fur. Absentmindedly he reached out and scratched it behind the ear. He heard a rumble in its chest as it purred.

As he sat there, he heard a scraping sound. He pulled back and noticed Fou writing something in the ground. He blinked when it pulled back its claws. It read "Do you still want to be a hero?" His eyes widened, and his tears renewed. The wolf watched as Izuku burst into a fresh set of tears. Its sharp hearing picked up one word.

"Yes."

**A/N: Just a quick reminder, because I know I am going to be hearing this. This is not full power Fou. Alright with that aside, the adventure begins. Honestly, the hardest problems I have is that some people have read the manga and that Primate Murder's personality is unknown. So I am working from scratch here T_T. Oh well, hope you all enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have no idea how to begin this, so...Sorry for the long wait. After a lot of different things I have finally returned. Unfortanulty, I need a new Beta reader, (a special thank you to Megaelite for all of his help, He has been a big help to me and my stories.) So if anyone is interested, please pm me.**

**Now then, please dont roast me to hard, and onto the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Yes, please help me become a hero!" Izuku said, this time louder and with tears leaking from his eyes. Primate Murder let out a wild bark in joy, restraining its massive strength. Even in this weak form, it would have to be careful not to hurt Izuku. The boy's body was frail, and a single bark or swipe of his tail would turn Izuku into a bloody paste.

The White Beast will have to fix that. Izuku cannot fulfill his dream with such a frail body and mind. Its mind flashed back to the visions, to the training those two humans received. It cannot give that sort of training to Midoriya. It was not human, and even with all of its knowledge on the human body, it cannot teach him how to wield weapons. But it can help him start his journey. It can enhance his body, train him to withstand pain, and use its own power to give him strength to fight.

As Midoriya cried his heart out at his friend's offer, Fou was busy planning a training regime to give Izuku an edge. His peers would have these unique abilities that Izuku lacks, so Fou would have to make sure Izuku can stand on top of them all. It was the Beast of Comparison afterall. It would make sure Izuku stands on top of the world, surpassing even this All Might and this Bakugo.

And if Izuku wished to have him by his side, to share the journey and the battles with him, to show the world true beauty, then he would be happy to stand with him at the top.

Linebreak

That Night

Izuku smiled as he finished his homework. He still felt giddy from what Fou showed him and what he offered him. He believed in him, a Quirkless. Of course, Fou made sure to tell him that he would train him in horrifying ways but he didn't care. He had a chance, and he was going to make the most of it, no matter what. Speaking of Fou…

"Kyu!"

Imagine Izuku's shock when the Wolf was submerged in a flash of violet and white light, and what emerged was a ball of fluff and cuteness. It made sense, he supposed. If Fou can transform into a terrifying White Wolf, then he can also transform back into a cute squirrel. It made hiding him a lot easier at least.

Izuku smiled slightly at the memory and turned to look at the little squirrel who was sitting right on his desk. And restrained himself from bursting out laughing. Fou was currently trying to use a pen to write down his training regime for Deku. Problem was that he was having a bit of trouble, what with the pen being almost as long as his body. Watching Fou getting increasingly frustrated over writing with the pen was pretty funny. It seemed like he gave up writing with the pen in his mouth, and instead was using his tail, with slightly better results. It still looked like chicken scratches, but slightly better scratches.

"Let me help you Fou." Izuku said while taking the pen. Fou shot him an annoyed look, but consented. Izuku smiled and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper. Fou shook his head, staring sourily at the paper.

Izuku smiled slightly "Come on Fou, I just finished my homework. Lets see if we can work something out, and if not then we can just use my computer."

Fou felt his eye twitch as he realized he could've just waited for Izuku to finish with the computer. "Kyu."

Deku gulped slightly, but proceed to write. They eventually worked out a system with Midoriya watching Fou's tail. The minute twitches and waves eventually developed into a sort of sign language. Izuku smiled when they finally finished with the system. Unfortunately, that smile faded when he finished writing what had to be the most horrible thing he has ever seen.

He slowly turned to the little demon, and paled. This was all to be a hero, and as long as he didn't die he should be fine...hopefully.

Linebreak

2 weeks later

Izuku resisted the urge to scream as he ran through the woods, trying to do his best to avoid tripping. He heard a click of jaws behind him, and he doubled his speed. Why is this a thing!?

Fou wanted him to increase his speed and stamina, which is fine. What isn't fine is that he threatened to bite straight through him if he was caught. So here he was running for what actually felt like his life, sweat pouring down his face in this tiny forest. The only thing he could do is run in circles, trying to evade Fou. Unfortunately, Fou was currently in his Wolf form and seemed to just appear behind him whenever he felt like it.

Izuku gulped as he continued running. He didn't know how much longer he could do this, but he couldn't stop. If he slowed down for a second Fou would-

_Chomp._

Linebreak

1 hour later

Izuku grunted as he did another push up. He felt the malicious gaze of Fou as he transitioned to another. His friend was pure evil. Case and point, he was currently doing as many push ups as he could. Pretty basic, everyone does that sort of thing. Well, they don't usually do it with a massive wolf lying across them. And with the threat of being bitten if he doesn't meet the required amount of pushups in one go, he just had to power through.

He swore as he felt the wolf shift slightly, putting more strain on him. Was it just him or did Fou seem to be able to increase his weight at will. He gritted his teeth and did another one. All for the sake of being a hero, so just one more-

Izuku felt his arms give out, unable to take the strain anymore. He gulped and slowly looked behind him, meeting glowing amber eyes. Izuku shook a little and said "Fou, wait a second. I can-"

_Chomp._

Linebreak

Primate Murder Pov

Primate Murder licked its chops clean of Izukus blood. It stared coldly at Izuku lying on the ground after his body gave out after another workout. It shook its head affectionately and stood over Deku. It let its enormous power surge through its body, expressing itself as its aura of violet. Normally, such power would take on a form that is the ultimate expression of its Authority, but not this time. When it touched Izuku, he opened his mouth and screamed.

The Primate Murder's bite marks faded instantly, along with any injuries. Izuku's musles worked overtime, repairing themselves and strengthening themselves, keeping some of the Primates Murder's magical energy to use for additional repair, enhancing them even further. In just a minute, Izuku will be good as new, stronger than before. But there was a cost.

He was currently experiencing the pain of healing all of his muscles and the bite marks in an instant. What would normally be distributed throughout a week of rest and recovery, was experienced in a single moment. Needless to say, it was very painful.

Fou could dull the pain, using his magic to dull the nerves, but it refused. Izuku needed a high pain tolerance in order to continue fighting. If a villain had a quirk that would break any of his arms or the like, Izuku would still be able to fight. If Izuku was cut up beyond recognition, he would still be able to fight. If an enemy got the drop on him, then Izuku would be able to fight through the pain and surprise. And that was only his first reason for putting Izuku through such pain.

Humans these days did not realize it, but their bodies have gone through a tremendous change with the introduction of Quirks. Physical strength and endurance have increased sharply, making even those with none physical Quirks capable of leaping high distances and run tremendously fast, with the right training of course.

Unfortunately, the Quirkless were the one exception to this advantage. It was not understood why exactly, but it was theorized that without a Quirk enhancing the body in some way, then the body simply did not evolve as well. Whatever caused Quirks caused this physical enhancement, meaning that if you lack a Quirk, you lack this physical boost. It was truly unfair, but that is life.

The Primate Murder growled softly to itself and nudge Izuku, tryiing to ease him up. Izuku smiled at the monster, standing up slowly. He shook his limbs slightly, testing them out. He looked at the Wolf's eyes, and nodded. Fou barked happily waving its tail. Izuku was many things, and determined was one of them. Fou knew what he was putting Deku through was unpleasant to say the least, but he still persevered. Izuku understood why, and for that Fou was grateful.

Izuku pulled out the list of exercises, and paled. He looked up slowly, and saw the Primate Murder lick its teeth again. He gulped, and took a deep breath. To be a hero, and to prove everyone wrong. To save people from villains that threatened them, all with his best friend by his side. It would be worth it, all of this would be worth it. He hoped.

Linebreak

2 months later

Izuku panted as he lay on the ground, out of breath. They just finished another day of pain and exercise, and he was naturally wiped out. Even with Fou's 'healing', the mental strain on him taxed him incredibly. Add in the fact that he was still going about a normal life, filled with school and bullies, and Izuku was the busiest he has ever been.

Izuku was shaken out of his thoughts by a soft nudge. Fou was currently shaking him to see if he could still get up. He smiled at his friend's concern, and sat up slowly. He reached out and began scratching the Wolf behind the ears, causing a deep rumble to emanate from Fou's chest. As he continued scratching, Izuku took a second to admire Fou's form.

It never stopped amazing him how beautiful and terrifying Fou looks. A massive White Wolf, muscles flexing and bulging with every step, the environment constantly shifting and changing under its feet. And an aura that manifested whenever Izuku needed healing or was a safe distance away. And according to Fou, this was just a weakened version of his true form.

When Fou first that he had a form stronger than even this one, Izuku, as a Quirk geek, wanted to see his friend's full power. However, Fou was apparently very defensive about it. Izuku did not get much of an answer as to why, only that it might hurt him to see his true form. Izuku was naturally disappointed, but he respected his friend's privacy enough to not press the issue. That was a week ago, and Izuku's curiosity still burned. He couldn't help but imagine what Fou could do. The closest thing he could think of is All MIght, but in wolf form.

Izuku was interrupted from imagining Fou in All Might's costume (which he definitely will not draw up later) when Fou whacked him softly with a tail. He smiled sheepishly as the Wolf sent him a slight glare and a soft growl, flicking its ears in order to get him back on track. Izuku sighed and started scratching him again.

The Wolf let out a happy bark, before leaning into the scratch. True bliss has been found. As it enjoyed itself, it let out a small bark again, and nudged Izuku. Midoriya sighed and answered the unspoken question "I am just curious about you, Fou. You say you don't have a Quirk, but then where does your power come from? You say that you are still hiding your true form, but this already seems plenty strong already. What is your full power?"

The Wolf stared at him, amber eyes unreadable. Izuku sighed softly, "Sorry Fou. I'm just curious is all. You know so much about me, but I don't know much about you."

The White Wolf barked again. Izuku shook his head "It's fine Fou, show me when you feel comfortable. I trust you."

The Wolf closed its eyes, seemingly thinking. Izku smiled again, and lightly tugged on its ear, alerting it that it's time to go home. As they walked out of their small forest, the Wolf let out one more bark. It motioned with its tail at the ground. Izuku blinked curiously, and looked at what was carved into the earth.

'If you get accepted into UA, I will show you my true form.'

Izuku blinked again, and looked straight at the Wolf, who was lolling out it tongue in a dog smile. Deku's shoulders slumped in defeat. Just more pressure. That's fine. He smiled slightly as Fou disappeared in a flash of white, violet light. What emerged was a small squirrel, which happily climbed onto his head. Making sure that Fou was safely on top of his head, he took off on a dead sprint back to their home.

**A/N: Hooray training montage...Honestly I don't really like them, but this was needed. Next up is UA. A lot of people pointed out how difficult it is to write a proper story with the Primate Murder without Nerfing the shit out of him, which I am definatly not going to do. So this is going to be a different sort of journey. Hope you all enjoy it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello y'all, hope everyone is having a great day. I am trying something new with the format of these chapters, here's to hoping it works out. And I cant wait to get roasted (I know its coming :) Anyway onto the show!**

Timeskip

Day before the exam

Primate Murder put a paw on Izuku's chest, holding him down to the forest floor. 10 months of training to get Izuku to top shape, and he has exceeded its expectations. Humans were soft creatures compared to the White Beast, and it had a slight expectation that Izuku would give up. That he would just let his dream remains a dream. But instead, Izuku went above what it expected, managing to improve at a tremendous rate. Honestly, Fou couldn't be more proud of him.

Before Izuku could struggle or fight off its paw, it sat down. And now Izuku was stuck, only able to lift the wolf a little bit off the ground. It gave him a lick across the face, and Midoriya looked at him in confusion. "We're done for today? But the test is tomorrow."

Its response was to return to its small form. Fou stood on his chest and said, "Fou fou kyu!"

Izuku blinked, and nodded slightly. He needed to rest and review all of his notes for tomorrow. He needed to review the dates and times of the founding of UA, the history of the modern age, why All MIght is such an influential figure. Maybe he should go over the top heros of the past couple decades just to be safe-

He felt a soft bite snap him out of his trance. He smiled sheepishly at Fou's annoyed look and sat up slowly. Fou climbed onto his shoulder, laying down and relaxing. Izuku shook his head and started walking out of the forest. He couldn't help but admire the change to the scenery as he continued walking.

He always loved this forest, but thanks to Fou it was even more beautiful. The trees were sturdier and healthier than he has ever seen. The soil of the earth was rich and lush. And the animals seemed to be stronger and more numerous than before. It was all thanks to Fou. His sheer presence in that Wolf form seemed to have some sort of effect on the earth. If he had to guess as to how, it was probably a Quirk that regenerated the earth to a healthier state. The closer Fou came to his true form, the faster the earth will heal.

He was probably wrong, but it was fun to theorize what Fou's full powers were. At least it helped him distract himself from how nervous he was about tomorrow. As much as he fretted over the written exam, it is the practical exam that he is the most nervous about. An exam they change every year, designed to test different Quirks and the mastery their wielder hold over them. Even with Fou's training and reassurance, he was still extremely nervous. He had no Quirk afterall, and it was entirely possible that the exam would be something that he would never be able to pass without a specialized Quirk.

Now it is worth noting that Izuku wasnt actually aware that his body was enhanced beyond its limit thanks to Primate Murder's aura. Fou always increased his own speed and strength whenever Izuku's physical abilities increased, making him feel that he isn't changing. As it is right now, Izuku can say he has a physical enhancement Quirk and none of the UA instructors would bat an eye. Unfortunately, he had no basis for that and he wouldn't say it anyway. He would say he is Quirkless, and just go on from there.

He looked to Fou, and sighed as he reflected the plan for tomorrow. Fou was coming with him to UA in order to watch and provide support. Izuku wasn't going to use Fou to cheat, but Fou refused to leave him alone. The only way Izuku finally agreed was when Fou promised him that he wouldnt interfere in the tests. Izuku hoped that Fou would keep to his promise, because there was no way he could stop him.

He smiled hopefully as he left the forest. He would make his friend proud, and would make his dream a reality. Even as a Quirkless, he would work three times harder than anyone else to reach his dream.

The next day

Deku gulped as he approached the entrance to UA. This was it! He was finally taking the first step to be a hero. "Kyu!"

Deku nodded in agreement as he felt Fou shift on top of his head. The entrance way was amazing and he couldn't help but admire the architecture. From the path to the entrance, to shape the building had (An H for hero of course!) he couldn't help but stare. It's not like he has looked at pictures of the school since he was little, and now he was fanboying to high heaven. After all, the top heroes of all time went to this school! All Might went to this school! And-

"Fou!" He just tripped over his own feet. He felt Fou cling onto his head with a death grip, and he reflexively closed his eyes, bracing for impact. After a second, he opened his eyes, and let out a surprised yelp. He was floating, somehow.

"Sorry for using my quirk on you without permission, but I don't think you'd mind me catching you!"

Izuku turned and froze. Standing there was a cute girl, and she was talking to him! Quick, say something Izuku! "Uh...Um…"

He's messing it up, he's messing it up! How do you speak to girls!? "Kyu?"

The girl's eyes lit up as she saw Fou hop onto Izuku's shoulder. It only let out a small sound to ask if Izuku was okay, and just remained silent and stared at the girl. "Your pet squirrel is so cute! Can I pet it?"

Fou shook his head, and the girl slumped her shoulders in disappointment. "Oh well, maybe next time. See you inside!"

With a wave the girl was off. Fou tilted his head slightly before turning to Izuku. It almost jumped off of him at his giddy expression. "I talked to a girl!"

"Fou…"

Izuku smile was a wide as the sun. There was nothing that could ruin this-

"Get the fuck out of my way before I kill you, shitty Deku."

Deku jumped out of the way, obviously terrified "Kacchan! Uh, good morning and..uh…"

Katsuki just walked past him, ignoring him and entering the building. Deku gulped, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Ever since the villain incident 10 months ago, Katsuki has eased up on him. Sure, he still cursed him out and insulted him whenever they saw each other, but he stopped actively bullying him. Izuku smiled to himself and entered the building. Maybe things are starting to look up.

What he didnt notice was Fou glaring daggers at Katsuki Bakugo, and how his fur glowed slightly.

Linebreak

Present Mic Pov

Present Mic wanted to scream out 'PLUS ULTRA!'when he saw the potential students fill into auditorium. He just loved seeing how many kids wanted to be heroes in this day and age. Unfortunately for them, UA isn't a charity. No its the top hero school of the nation, if not the world. If they want a spot, they are going to have to earn it.

WIth a wide smile, he stood on the podium and shouted "HELLO LISTENERS, WELCOME TO THE ENTRANCE EXAM OF UA! I'M YOUR COOL DJ PRESENT MIC! CAN I GET A 'HEY YEAH!'"

Not a single student responded. In fact it was so silent that a cricket was heard. Wait, there was a potential student in the back who was currently fan boying a little. Slightly disheartened by this reaction he continued with the presentation. "KEEPING IT CALM AND MELLOW HUH! I DIG IT, LET'S JUST SKIP TO THE MAIN SHOW!"

And on he went. Students were to be divided into battle lots in order to fight off robots that simulate villains. Certain robots are worth certain villain points based on their strength. And then there was 0 Point boss who no one wants to waste their time on. Of course, what he conveniently didn't mention was that any heroic actions in the test field would count as hero points which were worth significantly more than the villain points. After all, heroes are there to help others, not beat up the monster of the week.

His ever present smile widened slightly when he saw how serious the students were taking this. Good, there was a good stock today and did that kid just have an albino squirrel bite him on the ear? Huh, alright then, must be his Quirk. He's seen stranger things in this exam room after all.

He finished off his presentation by saying "THAT'S ALL I'VE GOT LISTENERS. BUT I'LL SIGN OFF TODAY WITH A SAMPLE OF OUR SCHOOL MOTTO AND SPIRIT. A TRUE HERO IS ONE WHO OVERCOMES LIFE'S MISFORTUNES. AIN'T THAT A TASTY SOUNDBYTE! NOW LET'S HEAR A PLUS ULTRA!"

Silence. Absolute silence. He let the students go. They will learn, they always do.

Linebreak

Izuku Pov

Izuku stood in the group, nervous as hell. They were just outside the exam area (which was a faithful replica of a downtown city block), and he is doing his hardest to keep himself calm. He felt a soft lick on his cheek, and he sent a smile to Fou. He gently rubbed its head, trying to keep his heart rate in check. This was it, the moment of truth. Time to see if all of that training held up.

He turned around, and his eyes widened in shock. There was the girl who he spoke to (He didn't speak…), the one who caught him with her Quirk. He opened his mouth to call out to her when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me!"

Izuku blinked, and turned to see a tall man with dark blue hair walked up to him. He had an intense expression on his face, one that made Izuku instantly clam up. "U-uh… c-c-c-can I h-help-"

He said "You looked like you were about to call out to that person and break her concentration. And you also brought your pet into a dangerous zone of activity. Are you really taking this seriously?"

That stung, more than he could admit. "N-n-n-no I-"

"Fou!"

Izuku almost jumped when he saw Fou drop kick the severe looking man. The boy took a step back in shock, clutching a red mark on his cheek. "What was-"

"ALRIGHT LISTENERS, GET MOVING. THE TEST BEGINS NOW!"

The group of students blinked in obvious confusion, caught off guard from the sudden start. Present Mic called out "WHAT, YOU THINK REAL FIGHTS HAVE A COUNT DOWN? GET MOVING, YOU'RE ALREADY BEING LEFT BEHIND!"

Izuku and Fou turned their attention away from Present Mic, and let out a start. Everyone else already took off! Letting out a startled "Wait for me!" Izuku took off running, Fou quickly hopping off his head and climbing a building to watch. And so the test began with...a less than stellar start.

Linebreak

When Izuku encountered his first robot villain, he froze. It was an odd looking thing, shaped like a scorpion. He gulped. This was it, he needed those points! The scorpion thing came at him, its tail lashing out. But something was wrong. It was slow, especially compared to Fou in his wolf form. Izuku stepped to the side, dodging the tail, and instinctively threw a punch right in the robot's head. His fist went straight through the metal, destroying the machine.

Izuku pulled back his fist, staring in surprise. He did it! He managed to get a point! He shook his head. Fou wasn't here to shake him out of his train of thought, so he had to do it himself. He needed more points!

WIth that thought he ran around, looking for some robots that haven't been destroyed. Unfortunately, while he was fast, others were far more efficient. To the point where it felt like all the other robots where already destroyed. Like cmon, some of the potential students had 45 points, easy.

Izuku wiped the sweat from his brow, looking around. Over there-No, that girl was currently going on a killing spree with her quirk. Down there-no that robot just got destroyed by some blonde kid with a laser. How about-Damn it that was just destroyed by that blue haired guy. He needed more points, he needed more points. If he failed, then Kacchan, All Might, everyone would be right about him.

He would disappoint Fou.

Trying to avoid tearing up, he started running to where he saw less people. Maybe he would be lucky. He just needed to get a few more points!

Then the ground rumbled and a massive machine literally exploded out of the ground. No, to call it massive was an understatement. It was a colossus, bigger than even the buildings in the area. The potential students froze in pure horror. For most of them, the test was going extremely well. The robots were a joke, for they have been training for this sort of exam for years. But this monster was different. It wasn't something any of them could possibly prepare for. In fact, that was the point of it. It was an insurmountable obstacle, one that would be completely pointless to overcome. If the other machines were your everyday thugs, this was a giant world ending threat that none but the number one could overcome.

So naturally, these would be heroes fled, unable to even imagine overcoming this obstacle. They ran, under the watchful eye of the White Wolf of Gaia, the Beast of Comparison, who shook its head in pure disgust. They ran under the rueful eyes of their would be teachers. They all ran, except for one boy. He stood frozen, unsure of what to do. But then he heard a grunt of pain. He turned and saw someone in trouble, so he charged.

He ran towards the person in trouble, pinned under a large chunk rubble. Unfortunately, this had the effect of running straight towards the gigantic robot, but he didn't care. He ran straight towards the girl as fast as he possibly could, and using both hands and all of his strength, lifted the rubble just enough to pull the girl out. He put the girl behind him, and stared at the gigantic robot coming straight for him. The best thing to do would be to run, but he knew he couldn't let the robot chase after them. So he did the next best thing, he called his best friend to help.

Hating himself for it, because he knew that he just broke his promise and his dream, he said "Fou, please defeat this thing."

It was so quiet, not even the girl behind him heard it. But Primate Murder heard it. The White Wolf stood up from its spot, unable to tear its eyes away from the display. Because it found it beautiful. A human stood up to a monster, to save another, just like in those visions it was shown. It was so beautiful to watch. Izuku Midoriya couldn't defeat this monster, but this was only the beginning. His journey was just starting, and Fou couldn't wait to see more. He would help him the entire time, and any time he faced an obstacle that he couldnt overcome, Primate Murder would help him. Afterall, they were friends.

So in a flash of violet, Primate Murder stood in its weakened form. Its vast ocean of power was capped off long ago, but to unleash it all would destroy everything, so this form would be enough. With a tense of its muscle, it jumped.

Linebreak

Yagi Toshinori Pov

Yagi Toshinori, otherwise known as All Might by the world, frowned deeply as he saw the young boy charge towards the 0 Point robot. That was the boy he met ten months ago. Boy was that a cesspool of regret.

He has made many mistakes in his life, and what happened with Izuku Midoriya was just another one to add to the list. He crushed the boys dreams, and while it was necessary to point out the reality of his situation, he made one large mistake in that process. He ignored the boy's heroic spirit. He saw it later, when the boy ran straight at a villain to save someone, reminding All Might of himself. To save someone, even with the odds against him. It was at that moment that Yagi thought he found his successor.

Unfortunately, that moment slipped straight through his fingers. When the media heard that he was there, they were all over the place. Add that the local heroes wanted to meet him, and by the time he managed to escape them he was running out of time. He ran around the entire city, but couldn't find the boy before he ran out of time.

He wanted to go back and search the area again, but the duties of the number one hero, and a new teacher at UA, kept him on a tight schedule. In the end he couldn't find the boy, and gave up all hope of seeing him again. So when he saw the Boy's profile on the potential student roster, he was quite surprised. The boy said he was a Quirkless, and All Might specifically told him that his dream was impossible without a Quirk. So when the exam commenced, he was quite surprised when the boy managed to destroy a machine with his bare hands. Was the boy lying?

All these questions and thoughts ran through Yagi's mind as Izuku Midoriya ran straight towards the danger, intent on rescuing something. That's all fine and good, but he just threw himself in there without a plan to defeat the villain. It would be one thing if the villain was defeated and the victim was saved, but he wasn't even running just standing in front of the girl (Ochako Uraraka if he remembered correctly). So what was this Quirkless planning on doing?

Then the machine literally exploded. A blur suddenly tore straight through the machine's head, ripping it to pieces. The blur then proceeded to rip the thing apart, tossing chunks of metal all over the place in a massive frenzy. The teachers jumped slightly in shock, before Principal Nezu called out in a calm voice, "On a seperate screen, rewind the footage and slow it down. Let's see what is destroying the villain"

A quick nod, and it was done. Slowed down tremendously, the teachers of UA watched as a White Wolf tore the robot to pieces, a violet aura surrounding it. Yagi frowned, preparing to change into his muscle form, but Nezu stopped him. "Wait a minute Yagi, watch the current camera feed."

All Might nodded to his friend, and turned to see what was currently happening. He had a hunch, and if it was correct than Izuku Midoriya had a lot of explaining to do.

LineBreak

3rd Person Pov

The students watched in confusion as the massive villain that they were all currently running from suddenly exploded in a burst of steel. Many of them dived to the ground to avoid the debris hitting them. Strangely, none of the debris hit the person standing closest to the villain. When they were sure they weren't about to get naled by a flying piece of metal, they turned to look at the aftermath.

The entire villain was destroyed, ripped to pieces by something, except for the robotic wheels of the villain, which seemed to be rotting away. The students stared and looked at Midoriya Izuku, who was currently on his knees, trembling. They didn't know what just happened, only that a very powerful Quirk was used. A Quirk so powerful that the user was brought to his knees. They simultaneously came to this conclusion as Present Mic called the end of the test.

Of course, the reality was that Izuku Midoriya fell to his knees in despair. He failed, and all of that work was for nothing. Worst of all, he had to rely on his best friend to save him. How could he possibly call himself a hero now?

Linebreak

1 week later

Fou shook Izuku again, letting out a pathetic "Fou…". Ever since the exam, Izuku has been in the biggest depression Fou has ever seen him fall into. He was still active, exercising and moving around, but he had no spark in him. It was more of just going through the motions, and Fou understood why.

Izuku was disappointed in himself, not only with how the test went, but having to rely on the Primate Murder to save him and that girl. When Izuku explained it all, he had tears and his eyes and was begging for forgiveness. In response, Fou licked him across the face and told him that there was nothing to apologize for. He defeated a robot, and he managed to accomplish his dream. He saved someone. Izuku denied this fervently. Fou was the real hero, afterall, he saved them both.

Fou shook his head. Izuku wouldn't budge from his sitting position, no matter what Fou said. So he gave up, and decided to wait until the results arrived. Izuku was completely convinced that he failed, but Fou wasn't so sure. The written test Izuku passed for sure, so maybe that one machine that he destroyed will be enough to pass the test.

Fou sighed and laid down on Izuku's shoulder, closing its eyes. Its ears twitched when Inko barged into Izuku's room, a letter in her hands. He felt Izuku shift as he nervously took the letter and sat down in front of his desk. Fou hopped onto the desk and pawed at the letter. He stared at Izuku expectantly. Izuku gulped and slowly opened the letter, pulling out a folded piece of paper and a small disk on the desk. He reached for the paper slowly, hands trembling when suddenly the small disk let out a burst of laughter.

"I am here as a Projection!"

Fou proceeded to jump about five feet in the air in shock as a projection suddenly appeared. On it was a buff human with a million dollar smile and the oddest hair Primate Murder has ever seen in its entire life. Seriously, it didn't even know it was possible for human hair to take that shape, so how did that even happen-

"All Might!" Izuku exclaimed in shock.

Fou froze, and stared at the man. This was All Might? The number one hero? The man who Izuku looks up to. The man who crushed his dreams?

All Might laughed boisterous, "Indeed, for I have decided to take a new job as a teacher at UA. I have been put in charge of handing out these letters to our future heros!"

Izuku blinked, and then jumped in surprise, "Does that mean"

All Might laughed again "Indeed, with your stellar written portion, all you would need is just to pass the minimum requirement of the practical exam. Unfortunately, you gained only two villain points."

Izuku furrowed his brow in confusion "Then how did I-"

All Might's smile seemed to widen, "However, what sort of hero school would we be if we rejected acts of heroism. For the heroism you showed in saving Ochako Uraraka, we have awarded you rescue points. Observe!

All Might pointed to a screen behind him, which began playing a video of that nice girl Izuku saved. It showed how she went up to Present Mic and asked to donate some of her own points (apparently she did extremely well on the practical exam) to Izuku, using the reasoning that because of that powerful Quirk he used, he lost a lot of time trying to control it.

By the end, Izuku was speechless by such a kind gesture, before he reflected on what she said. Quirk? What did that mean? Did she mistake Fou for a Quirk?

Before Izuku could contemplate further, All Might continued, "How can such selfless actions go unrewarded? How can we heros possibly reject such self sacrifice, and still call ourselves the protectors of the world? The answer is we can't! So we implemented Rescue Points! For your heroism, 60 rescue points! More than enough to pass!"

Izuku stared in disbelief, half convinced he was hallucinating.

"So allow me to be the first to welcome you, Izuku Midoriya to UA!"

All MIght's smile seemed to glow with the brightness of the sun, and he extended a hand to Izuku as if in invitation. Suddenly, his smile took on a lighter, more apologetic appearance. "And for what it's worth, let me apologize to you. For doubting your conviction and dream, I am truly sorry. I ask that you meet me at Dagobah Beach tomorrow to let me apologize to you properly."

And with those last words, the projector turned off.

Izuku stared speechless, his mind completely blank. He probably would have sat there until the sun set. Thankfully, a small little monster of absoloute murder jumped onto him and licked him in happiness. He snapped out of his revery, and picked Fou up and hugged him. Tears streamed down his face. He did it, he actually did it. He got into UA. He finally took the first step.

Fou just snuggled against Izuku as he cried his heart out in pure happiness. It didn't make a sound, but instead leaned against Izuku. As soon as he finished celebrating, it would fulfill its promise to him. He wanted to see his true form a couple of months ago. And the Primate Murder would not be one to disappoint him.

Linebreak

2 hours later

When Fou said that he wanted to go and celebrate, Izuku thought nothing of it. When he transformed into his wolf form and tossed Izuku on his back, he thought a little bit of it. And when Fou took off running at full speed, jumping atop buildings faster than speeding cars, yet somehow remaining silent as the grave, he stopped thinking and just clinged on for dear life, burying his face into Fou's fur. If it wasn't for all the training he did in the past 10 months, he would have been thrown off for sure.

Eventually he felt his friend slow down, and stop completely. He opened his eyes and took a look around. They were in a forest, one that Izuku only saw on maps. It is a relatively old forest that is about an hour drive from his home. He never personally visited, even though he wanted to. He turned towards Fou, and sent him a questioning look.

The Wolf shook its head, before reminding Midoriya of his promise. Izuku pat Fous head as he tried to remember what Fou were referring to. "You took me here because you didn't want anyone else to be caught in the crossfire?"

The Wolf barked an affirmative. Izuku blinked "If you're worried, you don't have to show me Fou. You helped me so much, you don't need to do anything else."

A wag of its tail and a shake of its head. Izuku nodded at his best friends stubbornness. He took a step back giving his friend some space, and closed his eyes and covered his ears. From what Fou told him, they both needed to mentally prepare themselves for the transformation. If Izuku looks at Fou mentally unprepared, there is a small chance he would blackout from fear. And Fou would need a second to adjust his strength.

After a minute of calming down, Izuku nodded his head. He was ready. He heard a soft bark through his covered ears, and then the world exploded in violet. When he finally opened his eyes, he was sure his heart stopped.

Standing before him was a gigantic wolf, taller than the trees themselves. In a sense, it was similar to Fou's smaller form, but it was way more monstrous. The muscles along the wolf's body bulged in an almost disturbing way. Its claws were slightly curved into the ground, almost like fingers, and its eyes glowed with something akin to disgust. But what was the scariest to Izuku was the fur.

It was still pure white, but surrounding it like fire was the violet aura that Izuku was all too familiar with. He wasn't sure why, but it was entrancing in a way. It was beautiful to look at, but there was something more. He felt something stir in him, his old insecurities. His mind flashed back to all of his failures. He couldnt breath. He was insufficient. He was useless. He was a failure.

No he wasnt, it was this wolf infront of him that was responsible for being born so inferior. It was the Wolf's fault that he was bullied everysingle day of his life. He needed to kill it. All of his life's goals would be achived if he killed it.

Izuku tensed his muscles, preparing to charge into the flaming violet aura that was currently burning the forest into a diffrent shape when the Beast growled at him, causing him to jump and resume breathing. Why did he…?

Izuku's eyes widened as he realized something. That aura is a trap. Whenever Fou used it on him, it hurt like nothing else, and it seemed to alter the forest. What would happen if a Quirkless human walked into that thing? He would die, and rot away in an instant. If he was lucky. There wouldn't a trace of him left, and he would be forgotten. Izuku shivered.

He took another gulp, and took a step forward to Fou. He whispered, "Fou, its okay now. I see why you didn't want to show me this."

The wolf's ears pricked up slightly, and the violet fire surrounding it simmered until it was just a faint glow. It tentative took a step forward, muscles bulging as it restrained its movement to a slow crawl. It laid down right infront of Izuku, putting its massive head on the ground. Izuku slowly walked around the Beast and climbed up its back. Fou let out a soft growl of confusion, when it felt Izuku start scratching it right behind the ears. A low rumble filled the changing and expanding forest. The Primate Murder was content.

It can feel the Earth's call, the way the forest rejoiced its return. it knew it had enough energy to destroy humanity, the Earth screamed at it so. A slap to the ground to cause an earthquake, followed by letting its aura spread throughout the continent. Afterwards would be a slightly longer campaign of glorious combat, free of any restraints. It can finally expend more than this pittance of power. It would be easy, just a slight flex of its muscles, and the battle would begin.

But it decided against it, and just laid down and relaxed, enjoying the feeling that Izuku gave it.

**A/N: I guess a canon omake now? Honestly I just have no idea how to fit this into the story.**

The Counter Force of humanity, otherwise known as Alaya, was not really capable of emphasizing with humanity. Sure, it always sought humanity's survival, but it didn't feel any joy in the task, nor did it take any pleasure in the pain it caused. It was more of a...AI with a single directive. Of course, it was way more complex than that. It did everything it could to protect humanity, to a degree that even the most vile of humans would call it evil.

Alaya didn't care, for it had a job to do, and it would do it well.

Now, if there is one thing that it did pride itself on, it was screwing its 'mother' Gaia by depriving it of her favorite child. The White Wolf was a monster that Alaya was certain it had subjugated long ago with its counter guardians, humans that were contracted under Alaya and in turn were granted immunity to some of the Beast's power over comparison. Using these cleaners, the Beast was caged for millenias, unable to even move.

At least, that was what Alaya assumed.

Ever since the Beast escaped, Alaya has been on a frantic search for the monster. It was sure Gaia to was searching for its child (humanity still lived after all), and the first one to find it would decide the fate of humanity.

Only recently has Alaya managed to find the tricky wolf. In a forest, away from civilization. Shit.

Alaya primed all of her guardians, along with her grand seven. It even prepared to lure the Master of Chaldea to resolve the situation, just as a last resort. Unfortunately, it doubted any of it will be enough. Last time humanity challenged the White Wolf, an entire continent was destroyed, and humanity was reduced to a mere fraction of its population. The Beast has most likely grown in power from back then, feasting on the growth of humanity and evolving its strength and Authority to match it. Alaya can only hope that it was only Japan that would be annihilated in the conflict.

Prepped and ready to go, it waited for the monster to make its first move. Gaia would select a target, usually an area where a chain reaction would cause the most damage,and Alaya would stop it. So Alaya waited. And waited. And waited some more.

If it was possible for the Counter Force to express confusion, it would do so. It was so confused, that it sent one of its grand seven to find out what Gaia is doing right now. When the Servant returned it said that Gaia is quite literally in tears, screaming something about 'how could you betray mommy!'

That...was new. Is the Beast rebelling? From what Alaya understood, only a starved pathetic version of the monster could ever rebel against its chosen master. So what is different? Alaya peered again, and saw what changed, and if it was capable of laughing, it would. A human was on top of the Wolf, petting it like a dog. Was the Beast being tamed? What changed its perspective? Alaya decided to watch. If it came to the side of humanity, then humanity would gain a guardian that would protect them from any threat. If it showed a hint of malice towards humanity, the Alaya would call the Master immediately.

So as the the Counter Force concluded its plan, it couldn't help but wonder what changed the Beast to accepting the kindness of a human.

Linebreak

Merlin Pov

Merlin sneezed lightly, causing the Master to jump. He smiled cheerfully, "No worries Master, a prank of mine is just coming to fruition."

The Master nodded slightly, and laid back into the flowers of Merlin's home. "Fine, but don't think you're off the hook, Merlin. What happens next?"

Merlin smiled mysteriously, and continued his tale.

**A/N: It took me so long to come up with Primate Murder's basic abilities. Yup, basic. It can do more than just that. I think I might make a stat card for it later. Oh well. Tell me what yall think, because this took me a while to write (And for those checking in from my other chapter, I am finished writing the newest chapter, just have to fix it up). Anyway, I bid you all a good night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so screwed. Hello y'all, how have you been? I know it's been a while...but in my defense...uh...yeah I know. I was very busy with school though, so...this is going to be rough. Also, holy crap! This is my most popular story! Thanks, y'all! Onto the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Izuku Pov

Izuku didn't know how long he spent scratching Fou's ear, but after a small while, he felt Fou shift. He stopped scratching and watched the Wolf's tail flick downward. Nodding, he jumped off, landing in a small crouch. He walked up to the Beast and sent it a questioning look. The Wolf growled slightly before its entire form was enveloped in an explosion of violet. When the light finally cleared, Fou stood in his smaller Wolf form, shaking itself out. Fou lolled out his tongue and let out a few barks.

Izuku jumped in shock, "It's almost midnight!?"

The Wolf barked an affirmative and offered its back to Izuku. Fou knew his friend didn't want to oversleep and somehow be late for his meeting with All Might. Even though he seriously doubted that there was any force in the world that would cause Izuku to be late, he knew that Izuku would prefer to have an early start tomorrow morning.

Izuku gratefully climbed onto Fou's back, trying to contain his panic, and tensed his muscles as Fou took off at full speed.

LineBreak

The next day

It would be an understatement to say that Dagobah Beach was barren of any visitors. The area was completely deserted, with not a soul in sight. And there was a very obvious reason for that: garbage, so much garbage that there seemed to be a literal mountain of it. And not just one mountain in the middle of a sea of sand, but several smaller mountains surrounding the big mountain. It was sad, in a way, after all the beach wasn't turned into this out of any malice, just apathy.

"Fou…" Fou said sadly. Izuku nodded at his friend's words, a frown on his face. He never went here personally, preferring to go hiking over swimming, but maybe he should clean some of this up. Who knows, it might make a good place to train, what with it being abandoned.

As Izuku walked down a set of stairs to get onto the sand itself, he looked around. All Might didn't specify any specific time, so he left his home as soon as he woke up. Thankfully he got back home early enough to get a full night's sleep. He frowned, hoping he didn't arrive too early and walked around the main garbage pile when Fou suddenly leaped off his head and ran ahead of him with a loud "Fou!"

Izuku blinked and ran after his friend, and stopped when he noticed what the little critter was doing. Fou seemed to have jumped on to a spindly man's shoulder, and the man seemed to be looking back at the small creature with something akin to curiosity.

This man's appearance was anything but healthy, with stick-like limbs, sunken eyes, wild and dead hair. Even the tracksuit that he was wearing couldn't hide how thin the man was, instead it seemed to highlight that he was a walking skeleton that needed a hospital bed right now. Interestingly, even with the man's horrifying appearance, he had a small tire in his hands, obviously pulled from one of the smaller garbage piles. Izuku noted that there was a small truck filled with similar pieces of garbage. This man has been here for quite a while and was doing his best to clean up the beach.

Funny enough, Izuku recognized this man. It may have been around a year, but he would never forget his first meeting with this man.

"All Might!"

Fou fell off the man's shoulder, seemingly from shock.

The man looked down at the shocked squirrel and turned to face him. He raised one of his hands, a sad and sheepish expression on his face. "Yo," The number one hero said, in a voice that sounded like it just went through a desert.

Linebreak

For a moment Izuku stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say. He honestly didn't know what to feel at the moment. On one hand, this was the man who he idolized for years. A man who he, and by extension, the world, watched every single moment. He was the Symbol of Peace, the man who, seemingly single-handedly, took this chaotic mess of a world and built something beautiful out of it. This was All Might, the number one hero.

However, this was also the man who crushed Izuku's dreams. All Might had good intentions, and Izuku's analytical mind refused to deny what he said. Izuku was essentially a cripple, and in a dangerous profession such as being a hero, that would get him killed. It was a sad but necessary truth that he needed to hear. So Izuku didn't bear a grudge against the man. All Might only did what was right. And it also helped him meet Fou. So Izuku had nothing against the man personally, but it still hurts to think about that day though.

All Might seemed to have noticed the conflicting feelings inside Izuku and bowed his head in apology. "Young man, I asked you to meet with me because I owe you an apology and I have an offer to make."

Izuku blinked in confusion as All Might raised his head. When the words finally registered, he started waving his hands, "N-n-no, All Might. It's fine-"

"It's not fine," All Might said harshly. Izuku took a step back at the intense stare in the man's sunken eyes. "I said all of that and neglected to take into account who you are. You, a powerless boy, moved before you even realized what was going on, all to save another person. You showed that to me once, with that sludge villain, and again during the test. You couldn't stop yourself from trying to save a life. That is the quality that only the greatest heroes possess."

Izuku's eyes widened in shock. His arms fell limp to his side. His mind went completely blank. His idol was… complimenting him.

"So please, let me apologize to you, Izuku Midoriya, for crushing your dreams without even considering that the person in front of me would inspire me. You saved your friend during the sludge villain attack, for it was your actions that inspired me to act. That is what a true hero does, Izuku Midoriya." With those words, All Might bowed his head again.

Izuku didn't even know how to respond. He just stared at the bowed hero, and slowly extended his arm, hand held out. He wasn't sure what he was going to say when all of a sudden he felt a weight jump onto his arm and run up his shoulder. "Kyu!"

Izuku felt himself relax and gently patted Fou on the head. He noticed All Might raise his head in curiosity at the small animal. The moment between the two of them was broken. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, Deku had no idea, but It did give him a moment to organize his thoughts and go over the words of his idol. It was...special to him, to hear it come out of All Might's mouth. It couldn't make up for all the pain he felt over this past year, but it helped look at everything in a new light. That did raise a question though.

"Why didn't you tell me that after you saved me?" He whispered.

All Might winced, "I tried to find you afterward, however, it is hard to find a single person in any city. The press, my responsibilities as the number one hero, and even my condition all hindered me. It was only thanks to UA offering me the role of a teacher that I was able to locate you."

Izuku nodded, accepting the words of his idol. It made sense that-

"FOU!" "TEACHER!"

All Might smiled slightly, "Of course. I mentioned that to you when you received your acceptance letter."

Izuku blinked, trying to remember the exact words All Might said to him during that moment. It must have slipped his mind, what with everything else that happened that night. The thrill of being accepted to his dream school and seeing Fou's true form must have overshadowed it in his memory. He needed to change the topic quickly before he started fanboying over his idol being his TEACHER!

"Fou, kyu!" Fou said while tapping him on the cheek with a paw. He latched onto his friend's words, hoping All Might didn't notice his freakout. "What did you mean, you had an offer for me?"

All Might's smile disappeared and the intense look in his eyes returned. "I offer you my quirk and the mantle of the Symbol of Peace as my successor!"

...What did he just say?

"I am sure you've noticed that I have never revealed my Quirk, even during interviews. That is because it is imperative that no Villain ever learns the origin of my power. My quirk is One For All, a power entrusted throughout the generations, gaining strength with each passing. I received it from the previous holder, and now I offer it to you."

Izuku's brain shut down completely. This...changed the game completely. His mind flashed back to all of All Might's interviews, where the host would ask him the most anticipated question: What is your Quirk? All Might never answered. It was speculated that he refused to answer mainly because if the number one hero had any type of Quirk, then anyone with a similar type of Quirk would receive an unfair bias over others. But if what All Might said was true, then that meant anyone can receive this Quirk. Not only would villains try to steal this Quirk, but other heroes as well. Deku flashed to the number two hero: Endeavor. An amazing hero, but one who had a poor reputation in regards to his personal life. What would it be like, to receive the Quirk and break the chains of the number two spot? And it wasn't just him, there were many heroes who had similar reputations as Endeavor. They would kill to get All Might's Quirk, and Izuku wasn't exaggerating.

Izuku suddenly felt like a massive weight was on his shoulders.

He stuttered, and reached out, gripping Fou, using him as a sort of lifeline. Fou obediently leaned into his hand, rubbing his head against his palm. Deku took a deep breath, trying to slow down his heart rate. He stared into All Might's eyes and asked the first question that popped into his mind, trying to lessen his shock. "Why would you give it to me? Wouldn't it mesh better with someone with a Quirk?"

The number one hero raised an eyebrow, "I would think that with your Wolf projection quirk, a Quirk like mine would make you unstoppable."

Deku blinked, "But I'm Quirkless."

Now it was All Might's turn to blink, a confused look crossing his face. "I saw your Quirk during the entrance exam. It seemed like a projection-type Quirk that took on the form of a large Wolf covered in a violet aura. It must have been extremely taxing to use, especially when it took down the 0 point villain."

Izuku flinched before realizing what was going on. It appeared as though his idol was mistaking Fou for a Quirk. Midoriya's quirk to be exact. "Actually All Might its-"

"Fou kyu!"

Izuku clamped his mouth shut as he felt Fou shake his head against his palm. However, even with his friend's protest he couldn't help but say "I don't have a Quirk All Might. I told you, I'm Quirkless."

Linebreak

Yagi Toshinori Pov

Yagi Toshinori frowned at the boy's insistence that he lacked a Quirk. This was getting strange for All Might. Young Midoriya immediately believed him when Yagi revealed the secret of One For All, so why would he insist that he is Quirkless when his number one idol told him that he saw his Quirk firsthand. Was he just so beaten down that the concept of having a Quirk was an impossibility? No, that wouldn't make any sense. Cases like this have occurred in supposed Quirkless before, and none of the individuals ever clung on to their identity as a Quirkless. So what was different?

Yagi watched as the boy stubbornly proclaimed his lack of abilities, and he noticed something interesting with the squirrel on the boy's shoulder. It seemed to nod in response to his words. A quirk that reinforces denial? Now that he looked at the squirrel again, it looked a little bit similar to that Wolf, what with its body color. Was this Izuku's quirk? A squirrel that morphed into a Wolf depending on his emotions? It wouldn't be the oddest Quirk All Might has seen, but why would it reinforce denial? That is something he hasn't seen before. He would have to think about it later, but now, it would be better to see how far this denial went. "So it wasn't your Quirk that destroyed the villain?"

Izuku looked guilty, and after a moment said, "If the 0 point villain wasn't destroyed by me, does that mean I would have failed the test?"

No express denial, but he didn't confirm it either. This was not All Might's strong suit, and the squirrel seemed to be staring him down. Add one point to that squirrel being a projection theory.

All Might smiled "Do not worry, you did not receive points from defeating the villain, but for saving your future classmate. After all, a hero's job is to help people first and defeat the villain second. It is one of the most important lessons any potential hero must learn, but it is also the most common mistake newbies make."

Young Midoriya seemed to relax, and the squirrel hopped onto his head, seeming to make itself comfortable. All Might decided to put the squirrel out of his mind; he needed his answer after all. Young Midoriya seemed to understand and seemingly fell into deep thought. He seemed shy as he opened his mouth for another question. "Am I your first pick, All Might?"

Yagi felt his heartbreak slightly but decided to answer both the asked and unasked question ('Who is really supposed to receive this Quirk?'). "You are my first pick, but there is another that was recommended to me. The current number one student of UA, Mirio Togata."

The boy seemed a little put out with his answer but nodded in understanding. The boy reached up and plucked the squirrel off his head and fell into deep thought once more. All Might felt himself hold his breath, knowing that the next words out of this boy's mouth would decide the fate of the next generation.

Linebreak

Izuku Pov

Izuku thought and thought, trying to come to a decision. A year ago, the answer would have been a resounding and immediate yes. But right now, a year of training later and a new best friend, he wasn't sure. He knew Fou would stay by his side no matter what he chose, but at the same time if he accepted it would be a slap to Fou's face. Fou trained him, a Quirkless boy, not the next Symbol of Peace. It wasn't through a Quirk that pushed Izuku through the hell that was fighting against that Wolf, it was his own strength of will. So now, when he had a Quirk offered right in front of him, he hesitated.

He thought about everything that he went through, all the pain and anguish. From Kacchan and his friend's bullying to his first meeting with All Might to finding Fou and training with him. He even thought about his UA entrance exam. There were just so many things that happened, and so many different accomplishments. He wanted to see what else he could achieve, and how far he could go. If he could outpace Kacchan, and maybe even overcome All Might himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He has reached a decision, now he just had to stick to it. He hoped it was the correct one.

"I'm sorry All Might, but I don't think I can accept this. I want to see how far I can go on my own, without a Quirk."

Izuku expected All Might to get mad at his rejection. The man pretty much stated that he waited a year to make this offer to him, and now it was thrown back in his face. Instead, the man smiled sadly, and a proud expression in his eyes. He said, "I respect your decision, Young Midoriya. Although I am disappointed, I look forward to seeing what you can accomplish in the future." All Might extend a hand.

Izuku smiled and shook hands with his hero, feeling relieved. They stood there in silence, and All Might turned around and started working on the garbage pile again. Izuku frowned, and placed Fou down in the sand, before walking up to him and picking up a small microwave. He walked past All Might and put it in the truck. His idol smiled and continued his work in silence. They still had a ton of garbage to clean up after all.

Linebreak

That night

Fou Pov

Fou hopped onto Izuku's chest, letting out a small "Fou". Ever since Izuku made his decision, he seemed to be going through a cycle of contemplation, reflecting on everything that happened today. He didn't even look into what to expect at UA, instead choosing to lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. It was honestly a bit concerning, and Fou was worried that Izuku was coming to regret his choice, and would continue to regret it for the rest of his life.

Izuku looked down at Fou and smiled softly. He reached down and picked up the White Wolf. He said, "I made the right choice today, didn't I Fou?"

Fou struggled out of his hands, landing onto his chest and, with a loud "Kyu!", jumped right onto his desk. He laid down on his stomach and looked at him expectantly. Izuku sighed, got out of bed, walked over to his desk, and sat in his chair. His shoulders slumped slightly, and as he stared into Fou's expectant eyes, he said, "It's just, All Might offered everything I ever wanted, a Quirk, a mentorship, a chance to prove that I am more than just what people label me as. It would have changed my life, almost as much as meeting you did. But I don't think I could've been happy."

Fou stood up slightly, shifting so he was sitting on his haunches. Izuku continued, "If I took it, then I would have given up what the two of us are doing. All my work up to this point would have just...meant less. I decided that I would work my way up to the top, as a Quirkless, and prove everyone wrong. If I suddenly had a Quirk, then I would have to change my goal completely. I would have failed, and proved everyone right."

Izuku slumped, "But it's so hard, thinking about what I could be. I could be the next Symbol of Peace, the next All Might. The hero who saves everyone with a smile, no matter how bad things become. It would have been incredible. And I just passed it all up."

Izuku seemed to slump even more as he said those words, and he became silent once again. Fou hopped up onto his hand and ran up to his shoulders, and licked Izuku a few times. Izuku smiled and looked over to the White Wolf. Fou tilted his head, and let out a few "Kyu, Fou" while wagging his tail slightly.

Izuku's eyes widened, "You want me to reach number one anyway?" he whispered, seemingly unable to comprehend his words. Fou narrowed his eyes slightly and hopped back onto his desk. He let his fur glow slightly, showing off the Beast that was in front of this human. Fou continued "Fou, fou, fou, kyu!"

Izuku gulped slightly but smiled. "You're right, I've said it before. If I am to achieve my dream, then I have to work ten times harder than anyone else. If that means continuing my training, even while I'm UA, then I will do just that. I won't stop, no matter what!"

Fou through his paw's up into the air at the determination in Izuku's voice. It was so beautiful, and with Izuku's eyes alight with that fire once again, Primate Murder wanted to howl its excitement to the moon and back. Izuku's life may have just turned slightly more...hellish, but the Beast of Gaia would make sure this human would become exceptional. Izuku himself just vowed that he would reach the top, and Primate Murder will make sure Izuku settles for nothing less.

Linebreak

First Day of UA

Izuku gulped as he tied up his shoes. He reached up to his forehead and wiped away some nervous sweat. It was the first day of school, and he was scared. Not only was All MIght going to be his teacher, but Kacchan and that scary guy with the glasses were there as well. Deku shivered slightly as he pictured them both standing over him, glaring. He gulped again.

"Fou?" Izuku couldn't help but smile as he felt Fou climb onto his shoulder, giving him a lick on his cheek. He watched as his friend flicked his tail, and licked him again. He smiled at the encouragement.

"Thanks, Fou, I needed that." He stood up and started walking towards the door, bag on his shoulder. Before he could open the door, his mother called out "Izuku."

Izuku paused, "Yeah Mom?"

Inko Midoriya walked up to him and gave him a tight hug. "I'm proud of you, son."

Izuku hugged her back, a small smile on his face. "Thanks, Mom."

They stood there for a few minutes, before parting. Izuku smiled as he yelled out "I'm off." And walked out the door. What he did not notice was that his bag was slightly open, and Fou was nowhere to be seen in the Midoriya home. It should also be noted that UA has a no pet policy. Unless, of course, it's related to your Quirk.

Linebreak

Izuku gulped slightly as he walked to UA, trying to safely ignore his fears when he paused. He frowned as he lifted up his bag to his face, feeling slight deja vu. He opened it and saw a cute head pop out of it. "Fou!"

Izuku slowly palmed his face as Fou climbed out of his bag and settled on his shoulder, snuggling up close to him and laying down. Izuku reached out and picked up his friend and stared him right in the eye. Fou just wiggled slightly, and cutely tilted his head. Izuku just stared, before putting him back on his shoulder, and kept on walking. As he walked he said, "I thought you said that you hated spending time in my school bag."

Fou just shook his head and laid down on his shoulder, responding with a quick "Kyu!"

Izuku couldn't help but smile at his friend's antics. He reached and scratched him on the head, much to Fou's enjoyment. "Sorry Fou, I did warn you. Maybe I can get a pass from the principal to let you wander around."

Fou didn't even respond, choosing to just relax. Izuku sighed and kept on walking, humming a tune. He was still nervous, but having his friend here honestly helped him relax. So with an extra swing in his step, he kept on walking, his fears sufficiently alleviated. He just focused on his tune and his friend on his shoulder. However, that all changed when he checked his watch. "I'm going to be late!"

Apparently, emotional goodbyes took up a lot of time. Go figure.

Linebreak

Izuku panted as he finally found class 1-A. It wasn't too hard to miss, what with the door being a massive 1-A, but he ran the entire way here and managed to make it with a few minutes to spare. He took a deep breath and took a glance at his bag, where he could feel Fou squirming unhappily, thankfully keeping silent. Hopefully, the cookies he brought as a snack would be able to calm his friend.

He walked up to the door and paused, feeling his heart rate jump. This was it, this is what all of that training was for. Deku slowly reached out to the door, and with a quick twist, opened it. And was immediately greeted with the scary glasses guy arguing loudly about how Kacchan was disrespecting the school by putting his feet on the desk, all the while waving his hands in a weird robotic motion. Izuku felt his heart drop straight to his stomach as he seized up by the door. This was not looking like a great start, and he just got there.

Suddenly, the scary glasses guy looked up and locked eyes with him. "You!" he said, causing Izuku to jump and respond with pointing his finger at himself and saying "Me!"

The boy started walking up to him, his arms swinging in that weird robotic motion, "You were the one that brought his pet to the exam!"

Izuku resisted taking a step, feeling a nervous sweat break out on the back of his neck. He tried to think of a response when suddenly, the boy bowed his body in a perfect 90 degrees. He still had that severe expression on his face, but he said, "I am sorry. I thought you were disrespecting the institution by bringing your pet to the test. However, I must apologize for such a misjudgment. You were the only one to defeat the 0 point villain, and I shamefully ran away." His bow deepened, somehow. This time Izuku did take a step back, holding his hands out and trying to tell the boy that it was perfectly fine. The boy continued, "You even managed to figure out the secret of the rescue point aspect of the test. Truly you are someone to look up to."

The boy straightened, and robotically extended his hand. "My name is Iida Tenya, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

Izuku shakily shook Iida's hand, unsure of what to make of this. He decided to go with the safest option, "My name is Izuku Midoriya, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Iida smiled, but before he could say anything else, he seemed to notice something on Izuku's shoulder. "What the-"

"Fou Kyu!"

Primate Murder does not forget nor does it forgive. A certain wizard can confirm this.

Iida clutched his cheek as red paw print formed, while Izuku quickly caught Fou and stuffed him back into his bag, hoping that no one noticed. He gulped slightly as he felt the eyes of his class fall on him, everyone clearly confused as to what that sound was. He smiled nervously and sighed as everyone resumed their conversations. He whispered to his backpack, "Why would you do that?!"

"Kyu! Fou! Rev-Fou-Venge! Fou!"

Izuku gulped slightly, and quickly bowed his head, and whispered to Iida, "Sorry, Fou likes to sneak into my bag when I go to school. He kind of does his own thing."

Iida just held his cheek, clearly as unsure of what to do in this situation as Deku was. He looked like he was debating between criticizing Izuku again and nodding his head in understanding. Thankfully, they were both saved by a bubbly voice behind them, "Hey I recognize that hair, your the guy that destroyed the 0 point villain!"

Izuku jumped and turned around and immediately blushed bright red. Standing in front of him was that nice girl who talked to him. He felt his heart jump even higher as the nice girl continued talking. "Thanks for helping me by the way, man that was embarrassing. That 0 point villain completely took me off guard. But then you came in and saved me and destroyed that robot with your Quirk, and it was awesome! You didn't even need to punch it or anything like that. You just stood in front of it and Bam! It was destroyed!"

Izuku shyly looked away, unsure of what to say, and decided that this time, he would actually talk to a girl! "It was no problem, besides I wasn't the one who destroyed the robot. And thank you for speaking with the exam instructor to give me some of your points."

The girl looked back at him, a puzzled expression on her face. An expression that was mirrored on Iida Tenya's face who was watching the entire interaction silently. The girl responded "Really, how did you know about that? And what do you mean you didn't destroy the villain?"

Izuku gulped, realizing he should have probably kept that a secret, and said, "Uh well you see, I'm uh…"

He looked away, trying to think of a good response when he noticed Kacchan staring at him out from the corner of his eye. He flinched slightly, his mind helpfully reminding him why there was even more tension between them than ever before. It happened when the news broke out that he was also going to UA.

_Flashback_

"_How dare you!" _

_Izuku grunted as he was thrown back against the wall, Bakugo's hand around the neck of his uniform. Midoriya had to resist flinching back as he heard the small pops from his bully's hands. Bakugo continued, "This was my time to stand, you fucker! How dare you ruin my glory, you shitty Deku! How did you get in, Huh! Who did you bribe to let you in!"_

_Izuku felt himself tear up slightly as Bakugo shook him when he felt something crawling on the top of his head. Quickly, he grabbed Bakugo's wrist, and much to his bullies shock and rage, pried off the offending hand from his uniform. He quickly looked up and said, "Fou, No!"_

_He felt the thing crawling on his head pause, and settle down. He trembled slightly, before staring his old best friend in the eye, who was trying his best to force his hand back onto Midoriya's jacket without any luck. Izuku stared Katsuki in the eye, tears forming and said "Kacchan, I didn't cheat to get into UA. I managed to pass the test because someone believes in me and told me I can become a hero without a Quirk. So I'm going to UA, with or without your permission!"_

_Flashback End_

He shook his head slightly, worried about how Bakugo is going to get back at him for that when he suddenly heard a bored voice behind the nice girl. "If you are here to make friends, then you can leave right now."

The nice girl jumped slightly and slowly turned around, staring at a man in a sleeping bag. She, Iida and Izuku stared in shock and slight terror, the three of them thinking the exact same thing 'Who's that?!'

The man shook his head and pulled out an energy drink from somewhere inside his sleeping bag. After chugging the entire thing in a gulp, he sighed before starting to take off his sleeping bag, saying "It took 8 seconds before you noticed me, another 10 before you quieted yourselves down. Shameful, and illogical. If you were rational students you would have been ready in your seats the moment you got here. Time is important, and I expect you all to take this seriously."

With those words the man finally finished unzipping his bag and stood up, allowing Izuku and the class to look at him properly. What was the first thing to notice was his face, which had a few day old stubbles, greasy long black hair, and tired worn out eyebags. The rest of his body was no better, with him wearing tall black clothes that were equally as unkempt, and a tattered scarf around his neck completed the ensemble. Overall, this guy looked like he skipped a month's worth of sleep and couldn't care less about what other people think about him.

The man looked at them through tired eyes before turning to the rest of the class and said, "Hello, my name is Shota Aizawa. I am your teacher."

The rest of the class currently shared the same thought, 'OUR TEACHER!'

The man continued, uncaring about what they thought, and pulled out a bunch of tracksuits from his sleeping bag. "Let's get to it. Put these on and head outside. It's time for your physical assessment test."

Outside

The girl, who Izuku learned was named OchakoUraraka, was the first one to speak when they finally made it outside. "But we're going to miss orientation!"

Mr. Aizawa barely spared her a glance before saying, "Here at UA, we do not follow the traditional method of teaching. Each homeroom teacher is allowed to do as he sees fit, and can run the class however he wants, no matter how strict."

He looked at each one of the students, before continuing "You have all taken physical assessment tests before, but you were forbidden from using your Quirks. That is irrational, as the government likes to pretend that the world we live in is a world where everyone is born equally. So today you are all going to do a series of exercises."

He narrowed his eyes, before focusing on Katsuki. "Bakugo, you scored the highest on the entrance exam, what was your farthest throw in softball?"

Bakugo closed his eyes before responding. "77 meters I think."

My Aizawa nodded his head, before saying "Now step into the circle and use your Quirk to throw the ball."

Bakugo blinked slightly, before stepping into the circle. Picking up the ball, he grinned savagely and with a massive explosion, threw it with all his might. As the ball flew through the air, Mr. Aizawa continued, "It is irrational for you all to be limited in applying yourselves. You must observe how strong you are in order to judge your potential as a hero properly."

He noted that the ball finally landed, and said, "Observe."

He showed off his phone, which held 705.2 meters, an absurdly high number that could be reached only with the power of a Quirk. The students from the class let out an excited gasp, excited grins on their faces.

"You mean that we'll be able to use our Quirks however we want!?"

"This is going to be awesome!"

"I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun!"

Aizawa frowned, before saying, "You think this is going to be fun?"

The tone of his voice quieted the students down, each one of them feeling the slight anger in their teacher's voice. Mr. Aizawa continued "You are here to be heroes, and we have only three years to make you one. Do you think this is going to be all fun and games?"

Izuku took a step back. There was malice in that voice Izuku only heard a few times before, and it scared him.

Mr. Aizawa gained a nasty smile, "There will be 8 tests, each one designed to gauge your potential. The one who scored last will have none, and will be promptly expelled."

The class froze up, "Expelled!?" They yelled out in shock. After all the work they put in to get in UA in the first place, they would just be kicked out like that?!

Mr. Aizawa pulled back some of his hair, that grin still remaining. "Like I said I run this class. If that's a problem, you can leave right now. Understand?"

The class stared back at their teacher, feeling their blood start to pump up. This was their first true test as heroes, and they wanted to prove this man wrong. They have what it takes to be here, and they wouldn't let their teacher ruin their dreams. So bring it on, Mr. Aizawa. They grinned in defiance and tensed their bodies. They couldn't wait to begin this exam.

All except for one, who was currently panicking. Guess who was the one that benefited the most from the government restraining Quirks from being used. The Quirkless. Now that Quirks were to be allowed to be used, the only one that needed to panic was the one person who didn't have a Quirk, and boy was he panicking.

Linebreak

Izuku watched silently as his classmates get in line to throw the ball. With each one that went up, his nerves got more and more stressed. He watched as each Quirk did something incredible, from Ochako causing her ball to fly literally into the sky, to a tall black-haired girl making a literal cannon to shoot the ball out of seemingly nothing. He started sweating.

He was confident he could do moderately well, but he was scared out of his mind as each one of his classmates blew his expectations out of the water. He realized that he was psyching himself out, but he had no idea how to stop himself. He needed to focus on something else, and quickly. But what can he- "Fou"

Izuku paused and, with a feeling of foreboding, looked down. He could have sworn that he left Fou with the rest of his stuff in the classroom, but here he was. He honestly should have expected this.

Standing right in front of him was his friend, shooting puppy eyes. Izuku felt his eye twitch as he quickly scooped up Fou in his hands and, after making sure everyone else was focused on the current student throwing the ball, he whispered: "What are you doing here?"

Fou snuggled into his hands, and let out a cute, "Kyu." uncaring of the trouble he can put Izuku in. Izuku sighed, before petting Fou behind the ears. Fou opened up one eye and silently asked Izuku to explain what was going on. So quickly, in as few words as possible, he explained the test and the penalty.

Fou hummed slightly, before hopping onto his shoulder. He tapped his paw gently on Izuku's cheek, and after Izuku focused completely on him, twitched his tail a few times and let out a loud "Fou Kyu!" while baring his teeth.

Izuku paled considerably, his previous worries of failing were completely blown out of the water. Forget failing, if he doesn't get into the top three, then Fou will rip him to bloody pieces. He gulped and watched as the little demon hopped off of his shoulder and wandered away, no doubt to watch him suffer. He gulped again when he noticed that there were only a few people left until it was his turn. He was so going to die!

Aizawa Pov

Shouto Aizawa frowned as he saw the problem student. The boy who listed himself as a Quirkless on the entrance exam, but used some sort of Wolf Quirk to destroy the 0 point villain. Add to the fact that it seemingly exhausted him with just a single-use, and Aizawa felt deeply annoyed. It was irrational that such a person was accepted into UA, and it was Aizawa's job to make sure that he either adapted or acknowledged his lack of potential and left. This school wasn't a daycare, it was to train the future protectors of society itself. Any chaff must be found and discarded.

As he tossed the ball to Izuku, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that the white squirrel that Midoriya was talking to before was watching from atop a tree. He frowned slightly but didn't call out to it. It wasn't illogical to talk to an animal for comfort or as a trigger for a Quirk, even one of his new students used his Quirk to control a bunch of small animals to push the ball an even further distance. But when Midoriya finished talking to the squirrel and it wandered off, he became extremely pale, and the squirrel stuck around. Is it a pet, or part of a Quirk? Aizawa shook off that train of thought and focused on the matter at hand as Midoriya gripped the ball tightly.

He watched as Midoriya muttered to himself, and prepared himself to activate his Quirk. It would dry out his eyes, but he needed to make sure the boy learned. If he used that Wolf in the first part of the physical, he would run out of energy to complete the rest of the tasks, however, if he didn't use his Quirk, and still kept up with the ridiculous notion of being Quirkless, then he would fail the exam and be expelled. With those thoughts, he watched as Izuku reeled back and activated his Quirk.

It didn't work.

Or more accurately, there was no proof that it did work either.

Aizawa felt his eyes widen slightly as he watched the ball soar through the air, beating several students as it soared. It stopped at 650 meters, beating more than half the class. That was impossible for a Quirkless, and there was no sign of that Wolf anywhere. Aizawa's Quirk definitely didn't fail him, so why was the problem student still able to beat so many? It didn't make any rational sense.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes slightly, before nodding to Izuku that he can go. The boy nodded back but seemed even paler than before. Aizawa frowned as Izuku walked away. He would have to observe him by each challenge and see if anything changes. He had a feeling he was missing something obvious.

Unfortunately, during each challenge, Izuku Midoriya had similar results. Aizawa's Quirk did nothing to him, and Izuku kept on achieving the middle of the pack to excellence in terms of results. No matter what challenge it was, he always seemed to do extremely well, as if he had a physical enhancement Quirk. But Aizawa knew for a fact that he didn't. It was a Projection type Quirk, so how was it able to allow the boy the ability to keep up with the other classmates in a contest of strength. It made no rational sense.

He shook his head and decided to consult with the principal later today. This needed to be figured out.

Putting that aside, he looked at his scores. The problem child was currently in the 6th place, beating most of the class. Katsuki Bakugou, Yaoyorozu Momo, and Todoroki Shoto were currently in the top 3 thanks to their physical Quirks. He blinked slightly as he looked throughout the list evaluating each student. He looked at the bottom of the list, was one Mineta Minoru's name lay. Aizawa frowned as he locked eyes on the student. Mineta himself seemed to know how poorly he had done but was instead focusing on the girls around him instead.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes in annoyance but thought about it rationally. He studied each student extensively, and Mineta himself was shown to be keenly intelligent, able to adapt to any situation presented and scoring high in exams. Add to that his Quirk would not be able to give him any sort of advantage in the entrance exam but he still passed with flying colors. There was potential there. He would have to consider this logically.

Izuku Pov

He is so dead! So so so so dead!

He was able to beat several of his classmates in the tests, but he ran into a problem. He noticed this when he was doing the relay race and was able to come in 4th place. He was strong, way stronger than he expected, but against a Quirk that specializes in a certain area, he didn't stand a chance. He watched as Iida Tenya ran farther than anyone else, using some sort Quirk based on the legs, and it boggled his mind.

He needed more strength, to compensate. He glanced at Fou, who was staring at him. He would have to train each day, early in the morning, even on school days. He needed to be able to beat those specialized Quirks if he wanted a chance to be at the top and do his friend proud. It was going to suck, but he saw how far the gap between his classmates and himself was. They had specialized training that he simply can't compete with, so he needed to make do.

He looked towards Fou and smiled. This was only the beginning.

Linebreak

Fou Pov

"By the way, I lied. No one's going to be expelled."

WHAT!

Aizawa grinned happily, "That was just a rational deception to make you all try your best. Class is dismissed, make sure to pick up your syllabus from the classroom."

With those words Aizawa walked away, heading back towards the school. The entire class could only stare at their weird professor, before bursting out into relieved laughter. Fou shook his head, slightly confused by the bizarre human. It could have sworn that the human was serious about his threat, at least with how the man felt emotionally and how Izuku talked about it. Primate Murder watched the man for a few more minutes before hopping off its perch and walking up to Izuku.

"Fou Kyu!"

Izuku smiled and held out his hand which Fou happily took as he leaped onto Izuku's arm and climbed up to his shoulder. Fou purred happily as Izuku scratched right behind the ear, and his ears perked up as he heard Izuku whisper, "I'll give you some cookies when we get back home."

Fou wanted to jump for joy, although unfortunately for Izuku, "Kyu Fou!" He said while wapping Izuku's cheek.

Izuku could only sigh tiredly, "Figured. Please go easy on me."

Fou made no promises, and just snuggled closer, enjoying Izuku's touch. He opened his eyes as he noticed two of Izuku's classmates walk over to him, including that human with the glasses and the severe expression. Did he deserve another kick in the face? Yes. Did Fou want to give up Izuku's godly hands in order to do it? No. So Fou just laid there as the two humans, the other one being that girl from the entrance exam, started chatting with Izuku.

The girl spoke, "Aww, it's so good to see you again, little guy."

She looked back at Izuku with pleading eyes, "Can I pet him, please?"

Izuku looked back at Fou, a look in his eyes that instantly make Fou feel bad. Fou let out a pathetic "Kyu" and consented. The girl let out a happy squeal and started petting the White Wolf of Gaia on the back. It was okay, but it had nothing on Izuku's hands. Primate Murder sent a glare towards Izuku, letting him know that he'll pay for this later. Izuku could only smile sheepishly.

As the girl continued to pet his back, Fou noticed the severe glasses human glaring at him. Fou made sure to return this, letting the boy know he wasn't safe just yet.

The girl hummed happily, before turning to face Izuku as she continued petting Fou. "That was a real shock, right! I can't believe Mr. Aizawa would lead us all on like that."

The glasses human nodded in agreement, adding, "Lying is immoral however, I trust the university to properly guide us."

Izuku smiled, "Yeah, this is the most critically acclaimed hero school for a reason!"

They walked together, just chatting. Fou watched them all curiously as Izuku slowly but surely opened up to them. It was honestly a bit heartwarming to watch. Izuku had a rough time making friends with other humans and watching him comfortably deny his insulting nickname, only to turn around and accept it was pretty sweet in Fou's eyes.

Fou laid down happily and decided to take a nap on Izuku's head. He'll rip Izuku a new one later, right now he can just sleep and think about the future. He had a feeling that these 2 humans will be an integral part of Izuku's life.

**A/N: And a canon omake for good measure**

Detective Tsukauchi was someone who has both seen it all and done it all in this extraordinary world. He is both a prominent member of the police force and a close friend to the Symbol of Peace. It would not be an understatement to say that he has watched the world change around him, and has brought just as much change himself. People extolled All Might as the leader of the great change the nation has seen, but what they never talked about was the silent group of people who supported every single action that All Might took. Tsukauchi was one of those people.

So when he received a call that something had gone wrong in a forest an hour away, he assembled a group of heroes who specialized in search and rescue and headed down there himself. He was worried when he received the briefing that someone's Quirk had just gone out of control, and the forest was a new staging ground for some poor kid that was being consumed alive by his power. But when he got there, he crossed that one off the list immediately.

The forest seemed perfectly fine at a glance, however, if anyone took a second look they would realize that something was very wrong. The first thing to notice was nature itself. The forest was too healthy, with the trees seeming to have grown thicker and stronger, the plant life itself growing way more numerous, and the animal life surging. It looked like something out of a nature documentary of the Amazon rainforest. The same forest that housed many dangers and diseases.

All of that was an afterthought though, as there was something far worse. The forest itself seemed to be rejecting them. The heroes that went inside reported that it was wild and untamed in the trees, with swarms of insects seemingly suiciding themselves in front of the heroes, animals watching their every step and seemingly leading them away from the current path, plants hiding the uneven terrain, and the trees themselves making it easy to get lost. It all led to the heroes feeling the exact same feeling: They were not welcomed.

It was only when they started leaving that the path became easier to follow. The forest seemed to only want to be left alone and did not wish for any visitors.

It honestly reminded the detective of a particularly nasty case involving a Quirk that could create basic sentience in inanimate things. That case led to many near misses as the villain's house became a deathtrap as literally everything inside of the house tried to kill him. Thankfully Eraserhead was on the scene to help, but Tsukauchi had a feeling that he wouldn't be of much use here.

Tsukauchi turned towards the heroes, the Wild Wild Pussycats. They all looked terrible, covered in scrapes and cuts. Ragdoll, the one with the Quirk: Search who would be the most useful in this situation, looked the worse, with several cuts and a sprained ankle. For the forest to do this to such an experienced team that specialized in these types of missions, spoke volumes for how dangerous it was in there.

Tsukauchi shook his head and walked over to them. The leader of the operation, Mandalay of the Pussycats frowned and met him halfway. Before he could say anything, she answered the unasked question, "We tried as hard as we could, but couldn't find anything. There is something wrong here, and the forest is making sure we can't find it."

Tsukachi frown deepened. He could only hope that whatever this forest was hiding, it had nothing to do with All For One.

Location Unknown

Pov Unknown

"Kurogiri, tell me, what is the cause of this?"

A man seemingly made of swirling shadows shook his head. "I am afraid I do not know sir. A Quirk like this hasn't been since…"

"Since my prime, huh." The voice that responded sounded more amused than angry.

A pause, then "Kurogiri, ramp up production of the Nomus."

"Sir?"

"Something is here. I do not know what it is, but I have a feeling that whatever it is, it will shake up the current world order. We must make sure that young Tomura is properly prepared to handle such a threat."

"Yes, sir."

The man in shadows left, leaving the single person there. He looked into the darkness and smiled slightly. He didn't say a word, just thought and planned for the future. It pays to be prepared after all.

**A/N: Holy god that took a while. Honestly, it felt good to write again. Still feel rough around the edges and I think I went a bit overboard, but I'll see what the feedback says. Good luck and stay safe yall.**


End file.
